


The Real You | IruTojo Oneshot

by hopemakoto



Category: Danganronpa, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, danganronpa v3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopemakoto/pseuds/hopemakoto
Summary: Kirumi and Miu are having a quiet afternoon together. Kirumi's the inventor's closest friend, to who she will admit more than she allows to admit to herself - but is there an additional feeling Miu has still been in denial of?
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Kirumi Tojo/Miu Iruma, Miu Iruma/Kirumi Tojo, Tojo Kirumi/Iruma Miu, irutojo, kirumi/miu, kirumiu, miu/kirumi
Kudos: 24





	The Real You | IruTojo Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> //wouldnt recc reading if you're sensitive to : self-loathing(consensual venting); frustration; faking the self//
> 
> hope theres not too much mistakes/repetitions
> 
> hope you enjoy this kirumiu nation ily

It was a pretty peaceful day.  
Sky blue, thin clouds passing by. A young lady, elegantly setting down a plate full of sweets down the table walked with such distinguised footsteps; those resonated faintly on the black, solid ground.  
The woman maintained a serene expression. 

She traced a line in a straight move of her slender fingers.

Her esteemed guest snorted, drool escaping a perverted smile her host was used to. Kirumi could read the girl genius' lips, and tell the latter was about to proudly laugh and ramble stupidities. 

" Stop standin' so straight, c'mon!", exclaimed the strawberry blond as she rapidly tapped Kirumi's shoulder. Miu cowered back after feeling such rough and solid shoulders under her touch, seemingly in shock.  
" So you wish me to sit by you.  
\- Of course, you lesbian!  
\- Ah, dear...", the green haired maid sighed. Exasperated, she still managed a feeble smile.

Miu's shaky irises were fixated on the Maid's exposed eyebrow. She could not concentrate properly, and suddenly felt short of breath. She coughed, and felt embarassed once she realized she did so obnoxiously. 

Kirumi did not give this much thought nor attention. She scratched her nose gently. The delicacy of her fingers, wrapped in such a thin yet dark fabric... how could the maid manage to be so precise even in such unimportant, casual actions?

Kirumi noticed this gaze and snapped her fingers quickly in front of the woman.

" Seems you're quite exhausted. Not so talkative, mhm? That is quite unusual of you to remain so quiet, makes me wonder what invention could have such an effect on someone such as you. Well?  
\- Uh, I worked on a custom pair of mechanical wings.  
\- I have grown to get along with Ouma. Though, anyone could call you out on being... dishonest. Your passion for your art seems eerily toned down today, am I mistaken?  
\- What's..." Miu shaked her head hastily. She took her cup of coffee out of the nicely presented plate. She downed it without a second thought; the drink traveled down her throat, although it was too mild. "Ever heard of Steampunk? It's just a custom, working pair of wings, for... this kind of fashion, not much to say."

Her host stared back, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Drop the resting bitch face sometimes. Quit being concerned or..." The strawberry blond grumbled, biting her lip. Her face distorded into an insecure mess as she felt a hand caressing hers. "Or!", Miu surprisedly blurted out. 

It felt pretty calming, though, the maid's thumb moving back and forth over Miu's own glove.

"Do not waste time brainstorming witty remarks and leave it at that. I know you mean well. But do not keep it all inside, it's unhealthy, if something truly is bothersome." this comment made Miu gasp. "How do you find your coffee?  
\- Pfft, ridiculously delicious for a damned coffee! They could serve that shit at some restaurant and I wouldn't question it!" , Miu said as she executed vast movements in her excitement.

"Mayhaps you may try my tea next time, you've been avoiding other drinks with such stubborn insistence."

Her tense shoulders dropped as she noticed the maid's kind expression. Miu only desired to pat her head, telling her how her looking pleasantly proud made the inventor full of joy. The faint smell of flowers was quite something, too.

As expected, what was on the plate could only feed Miu's enthusiasm further.

Kirumi cherished seeing the inventor acting less fake. She remembered she, too, was acting a lot- and so she smiled, to show some of her feelings in honesty.

The inventor exclaimed, recovering from her previous shy mindset; "I wish you weren't so good at reading me, eh. It's just, thoughts." Kirumi hummed, perplexed, before the inventor could swiftly continue. "I swear, it's just stupidities! I just get frustrated at everything, especially myself. It's... being like this, it sucks I have to hide it all. I won't ever become who I feel like I am underneath. I know what I want and my true self in a way, yet, I'm never able to be myself and I just say such foolish stuff. I can't think straight, I don't even know if being like this is also a part of me or if it's all an act anymore. I have no idea how to rid myself of obscenity, it feels like it all got to a point it can't change now. I just pretend to be that obscene because it makes them care. They know me as this now. I just pretend I don't mind the pain because it's easier than to admit, I feel bothered, not much people are open about it either- I'm the only one, the only one they see. It's too late. Fuck, fuck; I'm not a god!"

The inventor hadn't even dived deeply into her feelings yet the silence got heavier. A chilling sensation progressed through her body, muttering but never communicating some more words. She barely could concentrate, the shaking and emotion it beared felt too heavy to lift already.

"People would think I'm faking being myself. I'm just, really, really fucking tired. I don't need to explain further, do I?", she asked, her blue eyes fixated on Kirumi. "I seriously appreciate you, hm, listening to this, though...  
\- Of course.", sighed the maid. The genuine concern on her face wasn't a rare sight, except that this time, it made Miu's stomach feel distorded. "You don't need to show yourself yet, if you're unable to, but, I believe...", she seemed extremely lost in thought as her eye pierced further through her friend's. Her hand quit Miu's as she found words. "I'm certain you're a great person, I can feel it. I'm sure you can also confide in Shuichi and reveal the truth to him, as he is both compassionate and made to accept all truths. But I am also infinitely glad you would tell me such things, since you've gotten close to me, I remember every detail that showed your true intention. Like, that time you worked on a robotic spider for days to replace my deceased pet one... You truly are kind at heart."

Miu choked on air, wide eyed. Her hairstyle formed messy waves as she seemed like her breath had been taken away.

"Y-you truly appreciate this me?!", she said in a slightly higher tone.

"Who wouldn't?", the maid replied as she pat kindly the other's hair. She may have seemed pretty emotionless, however, Miu sensed the aura of a smile. Miu wished she could be sure of this joyful feeling she was blinded from, that the maid also felt the same way she did.

Exhilirated.

Kirumi released air from her nose, seeming pleased;  
"Such a sweet side I get to observe."

She'd been surprisingly physically affectionate with Miu that day.

"You wish, you better never talk of this to a-ny-one!", Miu playfully moved her fist against her neck, gritting her teeth. "Well, it's only fair for you to say some deep stuff about yourself now, right? Is there even an heart under there? You act and talk like a machine, well... " The inventor got up, an intrigued look on her face. Holographic rays that escaped the window crossed her blond mane which floated behind each of her step. Those charming looks of hers, she often bragged of- but could anybody argue?

Miu made the maid's gloves slip quickly, sitting on the edge of the table, obscuring Kirumi's view.  
The maid felt shivers from the blond's cold touch.  
Miu whispered as she cupped the maid's exposed cheek, and let her other hand slip under her long green stray of hair.

"I'm sure your monotone expression can change if you'd like to give me a try. Hell, I can fuck up your whole well organized schedule anyday. You seem like this life of yours is pretty uneventful 'nyways. I'm the change, I could even invent things beyond your humane imagination."

Kirumi furrowed her brows; it was hard to tell whether Miu was simply supporting herself by abusing of this confident façade of hers, this -god complex- to tell her the truth; or if it was all, again, simply foolish promises to ignore.

Those words escaping Miu's lips felt like finally breathing in oxygen after being starved of it. She slipped her hand between green curtains of hair, her hand now pressed against Kirumi's exposed forehead. 

"Your eyes. I could only dream to see them both, so close I could be able to see myself reflected in them.", The inventor said.

Those two eyes she talked of shined. They got narrow as long, intensely dark eyelashes rested around those portals to an ethereal river.

Kirumi took the blond's hand gently, her expression saddened.  
Sharp breaths, the maid's silence made her slowly lose her mind. 

"Did a car hit her again? How may Miu even...", the maid thought, a bit unsure. Still, it flustered her, she could not pretend those advances had no effect on her.

She felt warmth as the inventor straightened under her touch.

"You should be kissing me, from my knowledge...", the strawberry blond meekly whispered while her face flushed. 

The maid snickered. Her pale hand passed through Miu's ocean of hair, those golden locks of her absorbing the sunset's orange rays.

"Your wish is my command."

With those words, the taller woman pushed aside every ustensile one by one with a satisfied smile. Only then did she suddenly stand up to get Miu to get off the table- and mentally cursed Miu and her damn dreamy expression. Arching a brow, the inventor nervously chuckled; she regained composure, grasping the maid's hand once again. This simple touch made lighter her footsteps, and gentle her expression. 

The atmosphere felt a bit cold on the women's partly exposed skin.  
Those high heeled boots weren't made for this, dammit! 

"Fuck this!", Miu groaned, shielding her chest by crossing tightly her arms over it. However, her determination contradicted her many complaints.

Peculiar shaped shadows -trees- surrounded them. 

"Wait a sec, where the hell?  
\- I am simply escorting you to the ideal location I have determined would be appropriate to execute your order. A place that would satisfy Miss the most.  
\- Satisfy?!"

A wooden stick broke under the maid's final step. She turned back slightly, smiling frankly. She swipted off natural residues off of her marine victorian-inspired maid dress.

It seemed the lake's surface sparkled behind her elegant figure, the sunset's soft shades of red shadowing over her face. She breathed in, stunning as she gestured gracefully yet dramatically. 

"Miss!"

It turned out to be impossible to control her breathing for Miu as she approached Kirumi hastily. She ran thoughtlessly.

They both knew what the maid took as her duty was but an excuse, an impulsive desire that happened to be shared.

"Allow me to kiss you, as you ordered."

Kirumi's look was dead serious.

She grasped Miu's wrists. 

"Well", Kirumi sighed. "It is more than just an order, Miss Iruma. I... know you're more than this. More than whatever façade it is you are currently putting on. Heavens, you are such an interesting, intelligent girl genius. The need to fake being obnoxiously perverted as you have serious abandonment issues and fear people not noticing you, cannot be entirely repressed and it'll take time before being taken down.  
I don't know how to put it into words or if what I described was one hundred percent right, however, allow me to demonstrate to you that you have my full attention no matter how you express yourself because... I love you. That's what it all means to me, if you..."

Kaede's piano could still faintly be heard from here, even though the women were pretty far from the pianist's and Kirumi's current employer's mansion.

Peachy lips.

Piercing jade glare.

"It is more than an order to me too."

The kiss they shared felt so delicate, almost like a ghost's faint touch. 

More kisses reached the blond's cold neck, her wrists still restricted as she let the maid give her affection. Miu cracked the widest smile. The women giggled together, to the point their stomach would mildly hurt. Miu hugged the maid like she never dared giving anyone such intimate contact. She clawed at Kirumi's shoulders.

The moon finally rose, and they were in love.


End file.
